Meant to be together
by mcbway
Summary: She thought Usagi and Mamoru were meant to be together. Everyone thought so. But then Mamoru dies and leaves a shattered Usagi behind. Who will be the one to help her love again?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction, so please be nice ... ahm yeah there are no senshis and now sailor moon ... just the characters. And just for the record, my native language is not english, so yeah be nice and don't scold me too much for spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes or else Have fun with reading! And please review!_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was her first day at University and she was already too late, as usual. Rei would have loved at her would she have known that. But Rei was not there, no one of her friends were, except for Minako. But Minako was already busy with checking the guys out. And at the moment she was really busy with watching this really gorgeous boy at the other side of the corridor. It was only the free of them, because all the other student were already in their auditoriums. Minako had waited for Usagi and now both of them were late. Usagi sighed. At least Minako hadn't scolded her for being late, that's what Rei would have done. Rei would have shouted at her and she herself would have begun to cry. But Rei was not there. Rei was at the other side of the town, busy with her temple duties.

"Usagi, we should really go to our first class now", Minako said, but was distracted again when the boy looked at her. "Look! Isn't he great? Black hair, dark eyes, he's really gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Minako, please, you've just dumped Taro", Usagi reminded her blonde friend, who got this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ssshhh, don't mention that boys name, 'cause Mr-I-am-so-handsome is coming here."

Usagi rolled her eyes and sighed despair, she had that feeling that she would miss her first class. She wanted to say something but was interrupted when Mr-I-am-so-handsome came to halt in front of her and Minako.

"Hi!" he said softly. Usagi immediately recognized his eyes. Blue eyes, really wonderful blue eyes. "You are new right?"

"Yes. It's our first day and we are already late."

The boy laughed and Usagi blushed a little. Minako was right, he was very handsome. She was just about to extend her hand to greet him properly, but Minako was quicker. "I am Aino Minako."

"Pleased to meet you." The young man smiled and all Usagi wanted to do, was to melt away like ice cream. "And who is this beautiful lady beside you?"

Minako grinned and Usagi took on a deeper shade of red. "I … I am Tsukino Usagi."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled softly at Usagi and took her hand. "You two seem a little lost, maybe I should show you around." He took Minakos hand too and began to lead them away. "Ah, and by the way: I am Chiba Mamoru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Three weeks after their first meeting Usagi and Mamoru got together. Minako had been a little heart broken that Mamoru hadn't chosen her, but after she met a blonde haired guy at the supermarket, Mamoru was forgotten and everything was good again.

And now two years after their first meeting Mamoru was planning to propose to Usagi. And for that he needed one of her friends, her best friend of course.

"So you are planning to propose? Isn't it a little early for that?"

"No, not really. Why should it be?" Mamoru asked the dark haired girl in front of him. "Why do you think so, Rei? Do you think she's not ready yet?"

Rei sighed. She couldn't tell him the truth, she just couldn't tell him that she herself was falling for the cute blonde. "You are both to young. You are going to finish your studies next year and Usagi has two years left. Where will you live? What if she gets pregnant?"

"I always wanted to have children." Mamoru reminded her.

"She should finish University first."

Mamoru sighed in despair. Why was this black haired beauty so difficult? "So you aren't gonna help me with picking out an engagement ring?" He gave her his best puppy-eyes look and nearly grinned when she grew weak. He kissed her cheek while she nodded slightly. "Thank you, thank you very much, Rei."

"But we will have to do it tomorrow afternoon." Rei said and already regretted her decision. "And now go, before Usagi worries where you are." Mamoru nodded, thanked Rei again and left her alone.

She laid down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. What had she done? She should've said no. Now, she would have to pick out a wonderful ring for Usagi, but she wouldn't be to one to give it to her. She imagined Mamoru and Usagi marrying in this little chapel she had seen during her vacancy in Europe. Mamoru would look very handsome in a tux and then Usagi. A white flowing dress. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she imagined Mamoru and Usagi having a family. That thought nearly killed her.

Sobbing she reached for her phone and dialled a number. A few moments later a person picked up on the other end and said "Mizuno Ami. Hello?"

"Hey Ami! It's me. Rei."

"Hi Rei!" Of course Ami had heard that Reis voice was muffled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah … I just … it's just …"

"Usagi? Do you want me to come?"

Rei laughed gently. "I would appreciate it."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

"Wait! Ami, thank you." Rei wanted to cry again, it was good that she was able to depend on someone. And Ami Mizuno was definitely a person someone could count on.

With tears in her eyes she stumbled into her bathroom and looked in the small mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair a little messy. After a long glance into the mirror, she washed her face and dried it. She didn't have to put on make up for Ami. Ami would just see through it.

Five minutes later she heard the bell ringing and opened the door for Ami. "Hi." she said softly and let her blue haired friend in.

"Rei." Ami hugged her friend and watched her anxious. "What happened?" They sat down and Rei took a pillow to hug it.

"Mamoru's going to propose to Usa."

"He's going to … to propose?" Amis eyes grew wide, she hadn't seen that coming. "Wow, didn't see that coming. I knew it was serious, but that serious?"

"Oh come on, Ami! Everyone knew that they are that serious. Even I know it, but I can't help my feelings for her."

"Don't take it so hard Rei."

"I shouldn't take it so hard? Ami, do you know what you expect from me? She's going to say yes. They will marry, have children and live happily ever after. But what about me?"

"You are going to find love in someone else, I am sure about that." Ami saw the tears glistening in Reis eyes. Ami shook her head lightly. She had to do something, but she didn't really like it. "Maybe … maybe you should go away for a while. You could travel to Europe again, or to the USA, perhaps your feelings will vanish …"

"They won't vanish, just because of a little vacancy in Europe." Rei growled. "Maybe I should tell her how I feel?"

"Don't do that Rei. She's happy with Mamoru. They are meant to be together. Everyone knows that, even you."

"I thought you would be on my side." Rei clenched her fists.

"I am on nobody's side. I just want the best for you and Usagi. And for Usagi it's Mamoru." Ami was desperate to get her point through. How should she know how Rei felt? Ami didn't have a clue.

"And I thought that you are a person I can depend on."

"You can, you really can. Please Rei, go on vacation and when you get back we can see further."

"Promise me?"

"I promise!" Ami vowed. "I will tell the others that you are on vacation."

Rei nodded and stood up. It was time to pack. Maybe Ami was right. A vacation would distract her from her problems and maybe her feelings for Usagi would lessen. Then, suddenly, she remembered what she had promised to Mamoru. "Ami? Could you tell Mamoru that I won't be able to help him pick out an engagement ring?"

"Sure. I hope you feel better when you get home. I … I didn't want to sound rude or anything."

Rei smiled softly. "I know, Ami. Thank you for being there for me."

"Anytime. Just call me when you get nostalgic." Ami hugged her friend and held her close. "Everything will get better, believe me."

"I do. Ami, I do." How should they both know that nothing would get better?


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Wish I would get more ... okay, I am sorry but the next part is really small, hope you can live with it gg_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She was waiting for her plane to be ready to board. It was nine in the evening and her flight was said to take of at ten. She hadn't gotten any earlier flight, but that didn't really matter. She even didn't say goodbye to her friends. Okay, she had written an email to Minako and Makoto, but she hadn't said anything to Usagi, and it was better that way. Deep in thoughts, she didn't recognize a person slowly walking towards her.

"So, you would've taken off without telling me?"

Rei lifted her face and stared into beautiful blue eyes. Usagis eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. If Mamoru hadn't told me that you're going to go to Europe, I wouldn't have recognized 'till Christmas." Usagi sat down beside her dark haired friend and watched her curiously. "Why are you going?"

"'Cause I need a vacation. I'll be back in a few months." Rei told her and hoped Usagi wouldn't ask any further questions.

"You'll be back for Christmas?"

"Why?"

Usagi held up her hand and showed her the gold ring, blinking on one of her fingers. "Mamoru proposed to me, shortly before he told me that you are going on a vacation."

Rei turned pale and tears came to her eyes. So he had really down it. Now Usagi really belonged to him. "Congratulations Usagi!"

"Are you back for Christmas?" Usagi laughed at Reis confused look. "I need a bridesmaid and who would do a better job than you?" The blonde explained.

Rei swallowed. "Ami, maybe?"

Usagi laughed again. "Perhaps. But I want my best friend to be my bridesmaid. So, please say yes, or else I have to cry and embarrass you in front of all these people." She made a gesture with her hands and grinned. And what else could Rei do than say Yes? Nothing.

"It's just seven months till Christmas and you have many things to organise, so be back soon." Usagi reminded her and hugged Rei. "And Rei: Beware of French men, Portuguese men, English men, Spanish men and Italian men."

Rei smiled, that was typical for Usagi. Not realizing the real problem, but regardless cheering her up. That was truly Usagi.

"Plane 234 is ready to board."

"That's my flight." Rei said softly and stood up. "I better go now."

"Yeah." Usagi stood up too and took Reis hand in her own. "I'm gonna miss you, you know that, right?"

"Mhmm." Again tears sprang to Reis eyes, but she fought bravely to not shed them. "I'll miss you too." '_I love you Usagi! Come with me!_' It was in her mind, but she didn't dare to say it.

"Be back soon Rei, or else I have to get you and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Usagi smiled and hugged Rei a second time before saying "And now go, or the plane will fly without you." Rei nodded and turned away. Slowly she walked to her gate and before entering she turned around again, just to see Usagi a last time. "Hey Rei! Remember: Beware of the men!" Rei smiled and waved at her blonde friend. Now that Usagi wasn't able to see her anymore, she finally was able to shed her tears and cry freely.

"She really did go, hä?" Minako asked the other blonde and took another sip of her tea.

"Yeah, but she will be back to my wedding." Usagi told them excitedly. She went silent suddenly and thought out loudly "I wonder why she needs a vacation at this time of the year."

The other three girls, Makoto, Ami and Minako glance at each other tearily. How come that Usagi didn't have a clue? How come that she didn't recognize once that Rei loved her with all her heart?

"Perhaps she has trouble with the temple?" Ami assumed and closed her eyes. '_Oh Usagi, why are you so blind?_'

"Okay guys, I have to go. I promised Mamoru to be home at eleven, he said that he has another surprise for me." Usagi left and the three girls were alone.

"How can anyone be so damn blind?" Makoto cursed.

"She's so deeply in love with Mamoru, that she doesn't even see her best friend suffer." Minako sighed. She and her two friends were both feeling for Rei and all three of them understood why the black haired beauty had to go away. They even understood why Rei couldn't fight for her love. Too insecure were Usagis feelings for the black haired girl. "Does Usagi never ask herself why Rei behaves so completely unlike Rei?"

"She didn't realise it two years ago, why should she now?"

"And she really decided to go to Europe?" Makoto was curious, it wasn't like Rei to just run away.

Ami shook her head. "No, I told her to do so. I thought it would be the best for her to go away and maybe her feelings would vanish."

Minako shook her head. "Ami you may be the smartest person in Japan, but you don't have a clue when it comes to feelings – especially love."

Makoto laughed. "Who has a clue when it comes to love? No one."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry but this part is small again ... just can't find enough time to write more ... Thank you soooo much for the reviews._

_ elwing: I think Rei's way to strong to just faint

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

She was standing right in front of Notre Dame de Paris. This cathedral was beautiful, but there was no chance to see the inside, there were just too many people waiting for their opportunity to do so. So Rei decided to visit the Louvre. Maybe she had more luck there. It took her half an hour to get in there and her first way, was of course the way to the Mona Lisa portrait. What was so special about it, Rei wanted to know.

The dark haired woman had to fight her way through a crowd of German students and their teachers, who were ready to kill everyone who got in their way at seeing Mona Lisa. "Hey! You!" Rei had a voice, a very dangerous voice. She turned around and stared in the face of one of the ready-to-kill teachers. "Y-yes?" She stuttered. Okay, Rei Hino was not a person to be afraid of anyone, but have you ever seen a mad teacher?

"You, get behind us, we were there first." Rei was just about to answer something, when suddenly someone grabbed her and dragged her behind the group.

"Don't ever mess with a teacher who has to look after a group of 15 year old boys and girls. This one" the person who had rescued her pointed at the teacher, who was still ready to kill, and spoke "This one is really desperate, she just wants to go back to the hotel and sleep 24/7."

Rei eyed her rescuer, an attractive young boy, a few years younger than her, but wise nonetheless. "How do you know?"

"Hey, I was fifteen once too and I was specialised on making my teachers desperate." He grinned at her and batted her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go now. My mother's calling for me." With that her mysterious rescuer disappeared in the crowd once more and once more Rei was left alone. And at the moment she really felt alone. She wondered what Usagi was doing at the moment. Perhaps deciding which dress to wear for her wedding. Rei sighed. Why couldn't life be easy once? Rei shook her head and promised herself to never think of Usagi again. At least while she was in Paris.

Ten minutes later Rei gave up seeing the Mona Lisa once. She had been running through Paris the whole day and now she was tired and longed for a bed and maybe a good book. So she decided to go back to her hotel.

"Hey, you guys!" Ami waved with a letter to her friends. "I got a letter from Rei. She's in Paris at the moment. Can you believe it? She's going to see all these historical things."

Minako rolled her eyes and laughed. "All these historical things? I hope she meets a few boys or girls for that matter."

Makoto grinned and took the letter out of Amis hands. After reading it she said "She doesn't seem happy, in fact the letter seems to be written by someone very sad."

"She is sad. Wouldn't you be?"

"Of course I would."

Minako was the next one to read the letter. "It would've been best for her to stay here, where her friends are. We would at least be able to cheer her up, but she's all alone in Europe." The blonde folded the letter and gave it back to Ami. "Maybe we should travel after her?"

Ami shook her head. "She would've asked us to come, if she would like us to be there." After she had said that, she glanced at her watch. "It's time to go. Usagi awaits us in half an hour."

"Do we really have to help her pick out her gown?" Makoto asked. Not that she didn't like Usagi, but her loyalty was split in two halves. And it was difficult for to decide whom her loyalty belonged to. Usagi or Rei? Rei or Usagi?

"Yes Makoto. We love Usagi as much as we love Rei, don't we?"

"Sure, but it doesn't feel right." Minako and Ami nodded. Sure it didn't feel right to them either, but they couldn't do anything about it. All three sighed and stood up. It was time to go.

"What do you think of this one?" Usagi held up a pink dress. It looked awful and had lots of frills over it.

"You don't really mean it, do you?" Minako had a disgusted look on her face and Makoto looked like she would have to throw up. "You would look like a candy and you don't want to look like a candy, do you?"

"But it's beautiful I think."

"And do you also think that it's beautiful to have a wedding without guests?" Minako asked.

"No, no … okay … then I guess no pink dress."

"Right. You only marry once, so the dress has to be white." Ami said and took away the pink dress.

They looked around quietly for a few moments, till Minako let out a loud squeal. "This is it!"

In an instant the other three girls were at her side and looked at the dress. "It's awesome, it's perfect."

"It is. Wow, I would really like to marry in this dress. Will you lend it to me when I am ready with marrying someone?"

"Sure. It can be our tradition. But I think Makoto won't fit in it." Usagi giggled.

The girls waited for a snappy comment, but nothing came. If Rei would've been there, Usagi and she would have argued and Rei would have said something sarcastic. But Rei was not there. She was in Europe and she wouldn't be back for another two months.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. I am going to call Rei and tell her that I have found the perfect dress."

Ami had an alerted look on her face and Minako said "I don't think that this would be a good idea."

"What? Why?"

Minako exploded. "Are you that clueless Usagi?" And with that she stormed off.

"What was that?" Makoto and Ami just shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N.: Thank you for all those reviews, I am really glad that you like this story. I'm sorry that I couldn't update any faster but I couldn't find the time to write. But here we go, a new chapter. I know it's short, but hey it's just one chapter out of a few... have fun reading and don't forget to review

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Drowsily she reached for the ringing phone and glanced at her watch. It was three in the morning, who the hell was calling her at such a godless hour? "Hello?" Her voice was husky and she nearly couldn't hold her eyes open.

"Rei?" She heard the voice of one of her friends.

"Minako? Why are you calling at three in the morning?"

"You forget it's not three here." Minako didn't sound cheerful in fact her voice sounded like she had been crying. "You have to take the next flight to Japan." The blonde explained.

Alarmed Rei sat up straight. "What did happen?"

There was a silence for a few minutes, but then Minako answered "It's Mamoru. He had an accident and now he's in hospital. They don't know if he's going to wake up again. Please Rei come! Usagi needs her friends now. All of her friends, especially her best friend." Minako sobbed again. "Rei, what if he's dying? It will shatter Usagi."

Rei sighed. "I'll be there as soon as possible. We won't let her get through this alone." Rei promised and hung up. She clothed herself and packed her few things. It was a good thing that she had paid the hotel in the evening. Now her only problem was to get a flight as soon as possible. But she would manage and if she would have to do it, she would give everything, just to get to Japan to help Usagi.

"Did you call her?" Ami just came back from the lunchroom. She had offered to get coffee, while Minako had been trying to reach Rei.

Minako nodded. "She's trying to get here as soon as possible. I hope it won't be to late then."

Makoto twined one arm around Minakos waist and said "He's a tough guy. He'll wake up soon. Won't he, Ami?" Two women stared at the soon-to-be doctor. Both knew that Ami had seen the whole damage the car had done to Mamoru.

"The … the … the injuries are too bad. There's so much to be fixed, of course he was a healthy young man, but there are several injuries which can not be fixed. The doctors believe that he won't survive the next few days."

"Does Usagi know?" Makotos eyes were full of sorrow and for once in her life she felt completely useless.

"Of course she knows. I was with her when they told her. I thought she would break down, but nothing happened. She isn't crying and that's not good. She's burying her sorrow deep in herself and that will shatter her." Ami explained and took a sip from her coffee. "I hope Rei will be here soon. Usagi really needs her now."

"You know that we ask much of her."

"Of Rei or Usagi?"

"Rei, I mean she went away because she needed space and now we are calling her back."

Makoto shook her head and said "She would've been angry if we hadn't told her. It's better that way. Rei's strong, she can take it." Or at least Makoto hoped so, because Usagi needed a strong friend now and not somebody who stood on the edge of a break down.

"We need to have faith in her." Minako said when suddenly the door of Mamorus room opened and Usagi stepped out. "How is he?"

"Not better and not worse." Usagi answered and took Minakos cup of coffee.

"And how are you holding up?" Makoto searched her friends face for any emotion, but there was nothing. Usagis face was as cold as a stone.

"I am fine."

"You should go home and take a nap. One of us will stay with him and we'll call you if anything changes."

Usagi shook her head. "I can't. I have to stay with him."

Ami laid her hand on the blonds shoulder. "You need your rest Usa, you can't help him if you break down."

Suddenly Usagis eyes were filled with tears. "I can't help him anyway, but I can stay with him and give him all my hope."

_But you don't have any hope anymore,_ Ami thought. "Then we'll stay with you." She told her friend and hugged her. Usagi smiled thankfully, the tears in her eyes always there, but never to be shed. _Oh Rei, please be here soon_, Ami prayed.

"I am really sorry Miss, but the next flight to Tokyo is taking off at seven in the evening."

"I can't wait that long. Isn't there any flight sooner? It's really, really urgent."

"I believe you Miss and I am really sorry for your friend, but the machine which is to take off in two hours is full, maybe you will find someone who wants to change flight?" He proposed and smiled at her.

"Could you announce it through this thing?" She pointed at his microphone.

"Of course Miss, but I can't promise anything."

"Yes, yes, I know. Just do it please." She was getting impatient and that was never a good thing with Rei.

Rei combed her hair with her fingers nervously, while she waited that anybody responded on the suggestion of the man. Half an hour later she was on the edge of giving up all hope to get an earlier flight, when suddenly a man tapped on her shoulder. "Hi!"

"Hi? Do I know you?" She asked curiously.

"No, I believe you are the girl who wants to change flight, because of an emergency." When Rei nodded he gave her his ticket and grinned. "I hope I could help you." He grinned again. Rei gave him her ticket that she had just bought thirty minutes ago.

"I thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me." Rei smiled at him and took her handbag. "I really appreciated your help." She said and moments later stepped through the gate. It was time to fly home.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate them _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Slowly Usagi stroked Mamorus hand. There still hadn't been a change and he still was in coma. She had spoken to the doctors again and she knew that the possibility of him waking up was small. Too small.

"Mamoru", she sighed and held his hand gently. He seemed so peaceful and even all the tubes and machines on which he was attached to, couldn't change that.

Usagi was tired but she didn't dare to leave Mamorus bed. What if he woke up and she wasn't there, right by his side, where she belonged. She knew Ami, Makoto or Minako would've sat with him, but she just didn't want to leave his side. "Mamoru" she whispered again and now stroke his black hair. Why did such things always happen to her? Once in her life she was happy and then destiny knocked on her door and took away everything that had made her so happy.

The door opened quietly and Ami went through it. "Usagi, go and get some rest. I'll stay with him for a while."

The blonde shook her head. "I can't leave him, Ami. What if he wakes up?"

Ami sighed. It wasn't her place to tell Usagi again that there was the possibility that Mamoru never woke up again. "You need to rest. You haven't slept for long and if you don't rest your body will not thank you for it."

Usagi shook her had. Didn't Ami understand her? Was it so difficult to understand that she needed to stay with her fiancé? "I can't."

The blue haired young woman sighed. Usagi could be so stubborn. Sure, she wanted to stay with her boyfriend, but she also had to understand that her body wouldn't be able to take her restlessness anymore. "Then we'll make a deal. You will go home now and rest, I will stay with Mamoru and if he wakes up I'll call you. You need sleep Usagi and you will be back here tomorrow." Ami laid one of her hands on Usagis shoulder. "Please?"

"And … and you will call me as soon as he wakes up?"

"Sure. Now go! Makoto will give you a ride home." Ami hugged her friend and shoed her outside.

The next day she was back to take her rightful place beside her fiancé. She had slept, Makoto had seen to that. And when Usagi had woken up Makoto had still been there and had already cooked breakfast for the two of them. Then Makoto had driven her back to the hospital and now Usagi was on her way to Mamorus room. She smiled slightly when she saw that Ami was still asleep, her head resting on Mamorus bed. Softly she placed her hand on Amis shoulder and woke her.

"Morning." Ami said huskily, her voice full of sleep. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm. Makoto's waiting outside. She brought some breakfast for you and she also called Minako, who's gonna pick you up in two hours."

Ami nodded. "Thanks." There was a short silence, but then Ami said "Nothing's changed. He didn't wake nor did he move his hands or his fingers."

"It'll take time." Usagi said hopefully and helped Ami up. "And now go and have a proper breakfast." Ami nodded, turned and was nearly out of the room when she heard Usagi speak "Thank you for staying with him."

Ami turned to face Usagi and smiled softly. "You know Usagi, that we're always there for you. Whatever happens we will stand by your side."

"I know. And I really appreciate to have you as my friends." Now it was the blondes turn to smile. "Now go and have breakfast, or else Makoto is going to kill me because I let you starve."

"I'll be back in the evening." Ami said and left the room.

She hated hospitals so much and avoided to go there like she avoided to have any terminal illnesses. Last time she had been to a hospital when her mother had died and that was nearly ten years ago. Rei slowed down her breathing and stood still for a moment. She had to do it for Usagi. She had to be there for her best friend. And she would be there.

She saw Makoto first, who was sitting in a chair and seemed to wait for someone. "Makoto?" The brown haired woman looked up and straight into the face of the dark haired one.

"Rei, finally." These were her only words while he stood up and hugged her friend. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Rei looked at the closed door in front of her and Makoto. "Is he in there?"

"Yeah. Usagi and Ami are with him. Minako is at home, but she's going to pick up Ami in a few hours." Makoto remained silent for a few moments and then she tapped on Reis shoulder. "It's good that you're back. She really needs her friends now. All of her friends." When Rei remained silent Makoto continued "I know it's hard for you to be just her friend. But you will have to try for her sake. Can you do that?"

"I at least can try that." Rei answered and smiled softly when the door opened. Amis eyes started to glint when she saw Rei, but she closed the doors so Usagi couldn't see her best friend yet.

"It's good to have you back." Ami repeated Makotos words while hugging the black haired woman.

"It is good to be back indeed." Rei answered and smiled, but then she grew serious and asked "How is he?"

Ami sighed. "It doesn't look good. Of course he lived through the night, but he's not able to breath by himself and he doesn't show any signs of self control over his body."

"Will he wake up?"

"The chances are much bigger that he doesn't wake up. At least that's what the docs told me."

"Does Usagi know?"

"Yes, but she seems to push it away. She still has hope." Ami told her friends.

"Hope is the last thing to die away." Rei said and knew she was right, hope was always the last thing to die.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N.: Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but I am working this month in a company as a trainee, so I don't have as much time as I really want. Hope you like the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rei had watched the door now for whole fifteen minutes, she just couldn't build up the courage to go through and see her one love again. The decision was taken out of her hands when the door opened. A pale Usagi stormed out of the room and nearly knocked Rei over. The black haired girl recognized the tears on Usagis cheek instantly and her gaze filled with horror. "What is it?"

Usagi didn't answer her, nor did she really recognize her friend. She just ran by Rei and shouted "A doctor, please, doctor his heart is not beating anymore."

Rei stormed into the room and pressed the emergency button. What could she do? My god her last first-aid course was years ago and she surely couldn't remember a thing right now. "Come on Mamoru, don't die! She needs you!" She was pushed to the side when doctors and nurses came in to rescue Usagis fiancé.

"Do something." Usagi urged them. And they did. They really tried, nobody could deny that fact. But in the end it wasn't enough.

They had promised to give her some minutes alone with him. Not with him exactly, but with his soulless and lifeless body, clothed in nothing but a hospital gown. She caressed his face with shaking fingers, praying that she wouldn't break down. She couldn't now. She had to arrange the funeral and everything. She had to cancel the wedding. Her wedding. She would never be Mrs Chiba. She would just be Miss Tsukino. "Mamoru" she whispered and let the tears trickle down her cheeks. There was no reason to hold them back yet. Nobody was there to see her cry, but there was also nobody there to comfort her. The blonde buried her head on Mamorus shoulder and began to cry. ´

"Let me go to her. She needs someone right now." Rei tried to push Ami aside, but was held back by Minako and Makoto.

"She wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Rei, you have to understand that she needs to say goodbye to him. It's very important." Ami tried to reassure her friend.

Rei sighed and sat down on a chair. "I've been too late." she whispered and buried her face in her hands. She felt like it was her fault that Mamoru had died.

"You couldn't have changed anything. He would've died anyways, as cruel as it sounds, but that's the truth."

Rei lifted her head, with teary eyes she looked at her friends and said sadly "She's going to be shattered."

Minako twined her arm around Reis shoulder and said "She will be, but we are going to be there to help her up again, won't we?"

"Of course we will."

She was still sitting by his side when two nurses arrived. "Miss Tsukino?"

Usagi glanced at the two nurses. She knew why they were here, she had seen it a thousand times on TV. They were there to clean Mamoru up and to remove all the signs of mechanical help to live. "Can it not wait for a few more minutes?"

The compassionate glances of the nurses gave her nearly the rest. "We are really sorry, but we have to dress and wash him, before he is …" The younger nurse shot an angry look to the older one, who just shrugged.

"We can give you two more minutes, but then we really have to get him out of here." The younger nurse said and smiled softly at Usagi.

"Thank you." Both nurses left Usagi alone. But Usagi didn't want to say her final goodbye yet. She was not ready for that, maybe she would never be.

An hour later Usagi was still sitting beside Mamorus lifeless body. The nurses had come again, twice, but Usagi refused to let them clean Mamorus body and get him down to the pathology.

"She refuses to leave his side." One of the nurses told Ami. "She throws us out of the room as soon as we enter it. Maybe one of you could speak with her." The four friends were silent for a few moments, but then Rei spoke "I'll do it. I am going to bring her home and look after her." The nurse nodded and followed Rei into the room.

"Usagi?" The first time in hours Usagi finally looked up and really saw the person standing beside her.

"Rei? Aren't you in Europe?"

Rei shook her head and said "You need me, so I came. Best friends, remember?" She smiled gently as Usagi nodded her head. "Come with me Usagi, you have to go home and rest for a while. Let the nurses do their work."

"No. I have to stay here. What if he wakes up?" Rei was shocked, didn't Usagi realize that he was dead? Was she in a stage of denying that the man she loved had died?

"Usagi, look at me!" Usagi glanced up again. Rei knew that what she had to do know was cruel, but there was no other way. "He's dead Usagi. Mamoru's dead and he won't come back."

"He can't be dead. We wanted to marry, we wanted to have children, our own little family. He can't be dead."

"Look at him and tell me otherwise. I'm sorry Usagi, I am really sorry, but he won't come back to you." Rei laid one of her hands on Usagis shoulders and was glad that the blonde let it lay there. "Come, I'll bring you home." She helped Usagi up and nodded at the nurses. Finally they could finish their work.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? I could cook you something." Rei had brought Usagi home and had helped her changing her clothes, because the young blonde was in a state of weariness. When Usagi didn't answer the dark haired beauty helped her friend into bed. "Okay then sleep and when you wake up I'll make you something." She wanted to go but Usagi held her hand.

"Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"I won't go. I'll be in the living room." Rei said and wondered why Usagi shook her head.

"No! Please stay with me."

Rei sighed. "Okay just pull over." The black haired girl slid into the bed and covered herself and Usagi with the blanket. "Sleep Usa! You need your rest."

Usagi nodded. "Could you … could you hold me?" Hopeful eyes searched Reis face. "Please?"

"Sure." The priestess slid her hands around the blonde girl and pulled her nearer. "Sleep Usagi, sleep!" The black haired girl whispered and tried to sooth the other girl when she recognized that she was crying. "Let it out, let everything out. You will feel better then." And then she was crying with her friend, crying till they both fell asleep.


End file.
